


Lost

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of the Golden Trio grieve together the loss of each other.  Established relationship, quick little one shot full of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

Lost by Kathryn

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

I was looking through old stories, and couldn't believe that I had written this.  When I was first reading through it I thought it was someone else who had written it, but then I remembered, and was shocked that I could write something that was semi decent!! Anyways, I'd appreciate reviews!!

* * *

  


Tears ran down her face steadily, and she could feel the wet tracks on her face begin to turn icy, but she didn't make a move to wipe them away. 

She could feel him behind her, and it brought comfort to her. She didn't need to turn around to know that he was behind her, feeling the exact same way.  This was their ritual.  On the same day each year they'd come to visit the third part of their trio, and every year it ended the same way; they'd leave and wait another year for the day to come again.  This was the only time that they were able to see him.  Rather than it being comforting, all it did was tear her apart on the inside.  She knew he felt the same way.  They were two thirds of a trio that should never have been separated. 

She turned to look at the man standing behind her.  He reached for her hand and she let him take it.  As they walked away, she turned around and looked at what they had just left.  

Sitting on the ground in front of two headstones, was a man with raven hair, tracing the outline of the names on the two stones.  She bit her lip, and she wasn't surprised that she felt no pain.  She wanted to cry out to the man, but she knew he couldn't hear her.  She looked up into the face of the red head who stood next to her, and she noticed he was also crying.  She reached up to wipe the tears from his face, and let out a sob of her own.  He wrapped his arms around her and together they looked on at the man who was sobbing in front of them. 

"We love you, Harry." They said together, and once again turned and walked away.

Harry Potter turned sharply and looked behind him, searching desperately for the source of the words he had just heard.  He could have sworn... But no, it was impossible.  They'd been gone ten years, he reminded himself.  

He turned and once again faced the stones in front of him, knowing that someday soon he'd have his own stone next to theirs, saying the same thing.  

Hermione Jane Granger 

Friend, Wife, Hero    

Ron Weasley 

Friend, Husband, Hero 

 

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=249>


End file.
